Zutaralicious
by Lilchibchib
Summary: Basically a whole bunch of Zutara oneshots, drabbles, you name it. I am also taking challenges and requests.
1. Daily Lessons

**Lilchibchib: Hey guys so this is just a short little thing for valentine's day I guess I was in the mood. I am planning on making this a collection of Zutara stuff, so be patient as I create more drabbles and one shots. An important message to you all. I will take requests and challenges. Just tell me what you want in a PM and I will do my best to satisfy you. I will be doing all requests/challenges that are give to me, so give em up to me. The only things I don't do are songfics. Other than that blow me away with you ideas so I'll be waiting while you enjoy this short little story of ZUTARA GOODNESS.**

Her body swayed just as a wave would. Her complete concentration on the water she was bending. Her motions were so fluid, nothing like that of fire. Fire burned everything and was still stiff and angry. It was just an element full of nothing but anger and destruction. How I envied her. I couldn't jerk my eyes away from the glorious scene. Her element, her body, her smile, her..

"I know you're there Zuko" I jumped up in surprise as I heard her say my name. I jumped out of my hiding spot and turned to her. And said the first thing that came to my head

"Hi..um Katara how's it going" Stupid Stupid.

"Well I'm sure that you would know seeing as you were spying on me" She had a smug look on her face as a blush crept onto my face. "Zuko you know I'm only teasing, but why were you watching me?" I couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"You fascinate me…" Her face turned a deep red, as I realized what I had said. My mouth just didn't want to listen to me. " No No what I meant was that fire and water are opposites. Water is fluid and beautiful while fire is destructive and out of control. It is just fascinating to watch you use such a gift" I smiled hoping that she understood what I was saying and wouldn't take anything the wrong way. She seemed to think about this for a minute. Then she walked closer to me her body nearly touching mine.

"You know Zuko fire is not destructive at all, in fact it is very useful" Useful? I didn't understand how fire could be anything but evil. A curse upon humanity.

"How is it useful?" I responded awaiting her answer.

"Well fire gives us warmth and it scares away anything dangerous not to mention that it shows power which brings respect. So you see fire is just as good as water"

"I still don't see it's usefulness or the good in it" My voice having a slightly irritate tone. I actually thought she would give me a good reason to believe that fire is not all bad.

" Ok well let me think.." She tapped her chin thinking to herself. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind. I just watched confused as a smug smile was plastered on her face. " Let me put it this way if it weren't for fire I wouldn't be able to create steam" Steam. What did that have to….my thoughts were interrupted as her lips crashed into my. Her impact was surprising but I responded quickly. Her lips were so soft and I couldn't help but kiss back. Her hands were tangled in my hair and I slipped my hand around her waist to bring her closer to me. We continued kissing, each of us fighting for dominance. We fell on the ground but our lips never parted. Suddenly I was on top of her and she started to slip my shirt off. I started to kiss her neck , her shoulder….anywhere. I wanted more I was about to give into my instincts when I heard scream. We turned to see Aang staring at us in shock. He did not look happy at all.

"What.. What are you doing!?!?" He asked in amazement. We scrambled off of one another and cleaned ourselves up. A blush was reaching Katara's cheeks and she answered the monk.

"Um.. well…you see Aang I was um showing Zuko how useful fire is" Aang stared at her in anger and confusion.

"You know what I don't even want to understand that" Then he stormed off leaving us alone again. She didn't seem to want to look at me and honestly I couldn't look at her the embarrassment was too much. I then heard her stutter something. Trying to break the awkward silence.

"So…… um.." I smiled interrupted her thoughts and said, " Thanks for the lesson Katara..fire really is useful and fun, but only when mixed with the right element. " I said that with a satisfied look. "We should have another lesson sometime…. soon" I headed back to camp, but not before seeing her smile as her face became a deep red.

**Lilchibchib: I didn't really like the ending too much, well anyway I know I put this at the top but I just want you to know that I will be accepting requests and challenges. I will add it on to this drabble/ one shot collection. The only thing I don't do is songfics. So any way please review because reviews brighten up my day.**


	2. Boys,Boys,Boys

**Lilchibchib: hey guys happy Valentine 's Day I decided to put another thing for valentine's day seeing as today is valentine's day. So I am all full of love and couldn't help but write this. Also like I said I am accepting requests and challenges and I haven't gotten any. Please send me a challenge or something to do so I can fill this collection with all of your ideas and such.**

Boys, Boys,Boys.

They can be so stupid sometimes. You can give them hints all you want and they won't ever notice that you like them . I looked at Zuko. When was he going to understand my feelings for him. Then there are the boys who misunderstand feelings and are too young to really understand the concept of love. I looked over to Aang. His feelings for me were well known, and all those kisses we shared, but I can't help but that his feelings for me are misplaced. I was the first girl he saw in a long time or ever maybe he just felt the need to like me because I was his first friend in a while. So he probably thought that could easily go to the stage of girlfriend. It is not like I didn't like Aang it's just that I just couldn't feel for him the way he feels about me. Then there are just stupid boys. I looked over to Sokka. He had gotten his foot stuck in a hole. One look at Sokka and enough was said. I sat there wondering how I had gotten stuck with an idiot for a brother, a love struck sealdog pup, and a clueless prince. Suddenly I felt someone near me; I looked over to see Aang.

"Hey Katara, I um saw this flower and thought it was pretty so I um decided to get it for you." He had big gray eyes staring at me hoping for something I couldn't give. My friend who wanted so much more from me. I felt my anger boil. It was as if Aang was somehow trying to force me into the crush with those eyes.

"BOYS!" I stormed off into the forest as Aang's face changed to one of confusion. Before I went too far into the distance I heard Sokka

"What's wrong with Katara. Well it doesn't matter as long as she gets back in time to make lunch" This statement caused me to fume more. I had to calm myself down. I found a stream and kneeled down next to it. I bended the water into a whip and then a sphere loving how pretty it looked. Yes this was very relaxing. Then I bended the water into a heart, I couldn't help but make the heart crack and then throw it back into the water in anger.

"Is there any reason why you just yelled at Aang?" I saw Zuko leaning against a tree, watching me. I turned way looking back at the stream.

"Boys are so stupid" I said as I continued to splash in the water. He came and sat down next to me and I could feel his warmth. I wanted to lean next to him or have him wrap his arms around me. I felt anger that all he had to do was sit next to me and I was putty in his hands. I wanted to scream stupid Zuko. I started making the water in the stream violent. Small waves crashing down against one another. He noticed my suddenly violent reaction to his approach.

"You seem to be really upset about this. Well I know Sokka is stupid but you can't clump me and Aang together with him. Although Aang and his crush on you could get annoying, but what did I do" How could he not know? I felt my anger level rising to an all time high.

"YOU ARE SO CLUELESS ZUKO" I saw his surprise at my sudden outburst, but his features suddenly changed back to their original stature. He had only been affected by my outburst for a second. Then he looked into my eyes, and I didn't know what I saw in them.

"I'm clueless. I think you are the real clueless one here" I'M CLUELESS!! How can he say that. He was just making things worse. Was he here to make me even angrier than…His lips suddenly were on mine, and his arms were around my waist. I immediately got over my shock and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was pressed against him and engulfed in his smell. We suddenly broke away and a smile gathered on his face. He stood up and looked down at me.

"I hope you feel better Katara" Then he walked off back to camp, leaving me with my thoughts. I looked at the stream and created a heart with the water leaving it intact. I stared at it with a smile on my face.

Boys,Boys,Boys.

**Lilchibchib: Aww. Anyway Review please. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, but only 3 reviews. Really? You guys can do better than that!! Anyway REVIEW!**


	3. Sudden Realization

**Lilchibchib: Lilygirl101 has challenged me!! Her request was that Katara is healing Zuko after a battle and it leads to more. Well here you go. This takes place after Katara has beaten Azula in the certain scene and she runs up to Zuko. I hope you enjoy it. Also I noticed I didn't put a disclaimer, but you all know that I don't own ATLA otherwise there would be a fourth season where Zuko looks for his mom brings Katara along and ends up realizing he loves her and her him. *Sigh* DARN YOU AANG!!!HOW DARE U TAKE KATARA AWAY FROM ZUKO!!!! Oops got off topic. ENTER ZUTARATOWN.**

There was red everywhere. It took over my vision. From left to right it covered the ground. It was blood, but who's was it. I didn't want to say his name let alone look at him, but I had too.

"Z-Zuko" I heard myself stutter. I was answered with a painful moan and I rushed to his side. I pulled my water pack out but my shaky hands wouldn't allow me to use my healing abilities. There was so much blood. Zuko's blood. I couldn't touch him. He looked so delicate so fragile and I had never dealt with this kind of injury before. What if I couldn't save him or if he died because I tried to save him. The doubts started to fill my mind and all the things that could go wrong filled my thoughts.

"K-Kata…"It was Zuko. I couldn't let him down, but the blood. He trusts me with his life. But I can't. It was like an internal battle with myself but eventually the want to save Zuko won. I bended the water around my hands. I began to move it around his body and healed the small injuries, trying to ignore the smell. Then I moved to the giant one in his chest and ignored the shock of how big and bloody it was. It was slowly healing but the blood was gushing out faster. I could hear him try to speak.

"Shh. Please Zuko you are only straining yourself" I kept trying to heal it but the gash kept opening faster than I could heal it.

"Katara I don't think I am going to make it" He sounded sad but sure of his fate. I would not let him die here. He couldn't say something like that.

"Zuko don't talk like that" I felt tears running down my face. They clouded my vision but I continued trying to heal him. I sniffled and his hand reached for my face. From afar it didn't look like much effort, but I knew how much he strained doing that one simple gesture. The tears just came faster and I felt sadder. I put my head on his chest and began to sob. I couldn't lose Zuko. I couldn't. He wasn't supposed to die yet. It wasn't his time.

"Shh Katara it's ok" It was odd how he was the one comforting me when he was in pain. I was so useless, but the thought of losing him made me break down more. I shouldn't be crying I have been in war all my life and should be used to death. But Zuko. Oh Zuko couldn't leave me. " Kat…"

"Zuko you can't leave me…..I-I l-love you so much" I couldn't believe the words came from my mouth, but it seemed true. It was why I was reacting this way to the situation. It was why I had felt my heart jump when the lightning hit Zuko instead of me. It was why I had trusted him with the thoughts and feelings I had on my mother. I had fallen in love with him. He tried to shush me once again but it was to no avail. I loved him and I realized it on his death bed. How could this be? How? No it wasn't going to end this way. I pushed my self off of him, and tried to heal him once again. My discovery gave me new found determination and strength. I pulled myself together and focused all my energy on saving him. The hole in his chest began closing up faster as it used up all my strength. The blood was slowing, but his pain was increasing. I kept working until I couldn't take it anymore and then everything went dark.

I awoke in a bed. The room was lit with candles and was surrounded by metal. What had happened? We had to end the war. Azula was battling. Zuko and I…

"Zuko!!" I jumped up and went into panic mode. What had happened? Where was he? Was he safe? Or had he….

"Katara" he moaned "could you try not to be so loud" I turned to see him wrapped in bandages and lying in bed. His comment was rude and was said in a mean fashion, but it didn't bother me because he was alive. He had been saved and I couldn't help but rush up and embrace him. He responded with a grumble.

"Pain Katara I feel pain" I immediately jumped back, not knowing why I had been so stupid.

"Sorry"I grumbled. I guess I just couldn't help myself what with everything that had happened. Him getting hurt. The blood everywhere, me declaring my love. Wait what did I do? Oh no I couldn't have but what if he didn't remember or what if he did remember. Oh no! "Zuko um about what I said and you know heat of the moment…and um yea….so.."

"Katara I have no idea what you are talking about" Oh good he doesn't remember. That was a load off my back. I could not live with that moment if he knew. If he knew how I felt about him. I mean heck I just found out I was in love with him, I don't think I would be ready for him to know yet. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and I saw him contort his face into a confused expression. I was just happy he was alive and that he was clueless as always. I then noticed that he looked uncomfortable and starved and it was confirmed when I heard a growl come from his stomach.

"Zuko I'm sorry you must be hungry" He simply nodded. "Well then I will get you something to eat" I headed for the door, and grabbed onto the handle, and was about to open the door when I heard him.

"Hey Katara" I turned to see Zuko and stared into his golden eyes awaiting his statement. He was probably going to tell me what he wanted or that it wasn't necessary to get his food. Or maybe even give me a rude statement, but what he said shocked me more than anything.

"I love you too"

**Lilchibchib: Ackkk I failed you Lilygirl101 I had this idea in my head and it was so much better in my head but on paper I messed up. It ended up ok but not the way I wanted. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks again for being my first challenger, now give me more challenges guys follow her example. Also REVIEW!!**


	4. Let's get Juicy

**This story is for Crazy Cutie 01. She requested that I did a cactus juice story and I could choose who drank it. So read on to see how Zuko and Katara get together. Also I apologize for the Kataang like images that you will see in the beginning. Please read by them quickly so you can get to the Zutara medicine you need. Now it's time for juicy time with Iroh the part of the show where Iroh drinks from cactus juice. (if any of you have watched veggietales you will know where I stole this from)**

**Disclaimer: I own ATLA!!*wakes up* Dreams don't come true!! :(**

Their bodies swayed to the music. They were all having a good time while I stayed in the shadows. The war was over and everyone was celebrating. I was off in a corner watching the whole thing. Aang and Katara were dancing skillfully, and everyone cheered for them. I felt a small pang in my chest, but it was just because I ached for Mai. Yeah, that was it. I wanted companionship. Aang and Katara were a couple now, and no matter how much I thought he was too young, too immature, too clueless, I was just going to have to get over Katara. I mean them. Get over them. That's what I meant to say. I looked away because the pang in my chest was becoming unbearable as I watched them have fun. Together. I was about to walk away when I felt a tug at my shoulder. It was my Uncle.

"Zuko we are one with each other, so separate to become two" I looked at him in confusion and he winked at me. I shook my head in disbelief. Then something started to smell and I noticed something was off. "Zuko look at the water bender as she moves like the waves…don't you want to swim in them? Swim like a Koi fish with her waves" I stared again in disbelief and then realized…

"Uncle did you have too much cactus juice?" It all made sense now. Well he didn't but his behavior did.

"Zuko Zuko Zuko we all want to swim with the waves" he started to sway and nearly fell on me. I had to grab hold and push him against the wall so that he had something to keep him steady. "That's it my boy practice for Katara" I pulled my hands away in disgust and tried to rub what he said out of my mind. It was beyond belief. I just needed to focus on getting Uncle somewhere he can't bother anyone. I started to drag him to my room, but he was a big fella. I kept dragging him while he started yelling, " Destiny told me too. Destiny is a funny thing. Laugh with destiny" We were almost to my room when Katara came up to us.

"Hey Zuko" She looked down and noticed that I was dragging uncle. "Um is something wrong?"

"Uncle had too much cactus juice and I need to get him to my room so that he can't bother anyone" She nodded in response and started to help me push him into his room. We got him in there and set him on the bed. I went to the closet to look for the pai sho board.

"Hey Zuko I can help you look" Katara then began looking through the closet with me and I couldn't help but notice how close she was to me. I definitely wasn't complaining. Then I felt a push at my back and saw Katara jerk forward. Suddenly we were both in the closet and we heard a click as the door locked. I started to bang at the door but it was to no avail.

"Laugh with destiny" was the answer to my banging. I looked at Katara and she did not look happy. I sat next to her and sighed. "What are we going to do now?" I asked her, and her answer surprised me.

"We could play a game"

"What kind of game"

"Well I ask you a question and you answer truthfully and then you do the same for me" It sounded stupid but at the same time I was dying to know what she thought about so I agreed. We ended up finding out little things about one another but then we got to the good questions.

"Ok Zuko ….who do you like best in the group?" I didn't have to think about it because I blurted out the answer.

"You" She blushed in surprise, and I just shrugged it off like it was nothing but I knew it was more than that." Ok my turn…what do you think about me" She answered immediately to my surprise.

" I think you are infuriating, mean, rude, and boring" Wow that was not the answer I expected from her. All I could say was,

"Ouch way to have a heart Katara" She didn't seem to care and bluntly stated, " Well it's not my fault you are such a jerk" This got me mad. She had no reason to say this stuff anymore. I thought that we were friends. And from what I had gathered friends did not insult each other. So I had to insult her back.

"What is your problem_ peasant_" I emphasized the last part just to annoy her.

"Don't call me that, and you ask me what my problem is, you're the one with the problem" I looked at her in shock. She started this whole thing. What the heck is wrong with her. I think she enjoys annoying me.

"Tell me what I did since you seem to know all" The sarcasm was laid on thick and that infuriated her.

"It is your fault" I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Was this about her mother again? I thought that we had handled that. What was going on. Did I take something of hers or what? I was so confused.

"What is my fault?"

"It is your fault that you are so….so… kind, sweet, gentle, handsome, strong, and thoughtful and that I can't stop thinking about you" She covered her mouth in an attempt to stop what she had said, but it had already been done. She liked me. Which meant so much, but why was she with Aang. If she had some feeling for me how could she not have told me. That didn't matter right now because we were alone and she was gorgeous and … " Zuko I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that..It just came out.. I mean you have Mai, but it's just that stupid Mai and why are you even with her I mean she's not pretty and you could do so much bett…"

"Is that a hint of jealousy" I couldn't help but smirk.

"No I am just looking out for you as a friend would and…"

"Do you want to kiss me right now as much as I want to kiss you" I couldn't help myself. My instincts came over and I wanted her so badly especially since I knew she had a tiny hint of feeling for me somewhere.

She answered by pressing her body against mine. She wrapped her arms around me and our lips were so close and then..

"Hey is someone in there?" We jumped back in astonishment. Darn it. I was so close. Her lips were so soft and warm and I was so close to tasting them. Katara turned immediately towards the door and started to explain the situation. The mood was ruined. The guy tried to open the door but couldn't without the key, so I told him to go get Uncle. We waited for what seemed like hours and Katara fell asleep on my shoulder. When the man finally returned with uncle I sighed with relief. I heard Uncle try to explain that the man was stopping him from having grandchildren. I blushed and thanked Agni that Katara was asleep. Uncle had the key and tried to put it in the keyhole but his drunk like state caused him to miss every time. I was getting frustrated and hot and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just stick it in there!!!" Katara jumped up in surprise, and Uncle finally opened the door. I grumbled and we passed by Uncle and I heard him say, " That's what Katara said" And I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks. There would be no more cactus juice for him.

**Lilchibchib: Hehe oh Uncle you slay me. Well I hope you enjoyed this. I have read a lot of cactus juice stories and I have never seen one with uncle getting drunk or I don't see that many. Well anyway I kind of enjoyed writing this one, but you know what would make me enjoy it more? You guessed it! MORE REVIEWS!! Come on guys get in the review mode. **


	5. Author's note

Author's note

Hey guys I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long, but I have been grounded from the computer for a while. This is not a story but it is important to read. I was grounded and my mom is breathing down my neck as I write this. I had to beg my parents to let me at least get a note out there. For those of you who did challenges I AM SO SORRY!!!! I will get them done as soon as I get my punishment off. Maybe I will get off for good behavior but for now I am stuck. I will give you all some kind of prize for the wait maybe a quadruple update because I am that sorry. I felt so bad about not updating but the sentence will end soon….maybe…..hopefully. Yeah guys listen to your parents or you will end up suffering like I am right now. Also send me challenges and requests still please I enjoy them it's just that it will be a while before I get to them. I can't even get on fanfiction at school because they block it and I have tried bypassing it but nothing works. So In all SORRY!!! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!!!


	6. Cooling Down

**Lilchibchib:What's this…A story but how I thought that I was grounded. Well I have (limited) FREEDOM!! My parents said that I could answer requests and challenges but that is it. So I can write the requests but that is all. None of my own stories until I am ungrounded. Is that even a word? Ungrounded? What was I talking about again? OH YEAH SWEET (limited) FREEDOM. So requests are the only way I can type stories now. Anyway this is a request made by redpandaj. They requested that I do a practice fight that leads to a little more but not too much. So enter Zutara City. **

**Disclaimer: If I was rich enough or lucky enough to own avatar I would have full freedom by now.**

It was a normal day in the fire nation filled with heat and sweat. I continued to bend the sweat off of my body but it was to no avail. The others had gone shopping for some food and other supplies, so I was stuck here with Zuko.

"Why is it so hot!!!"

"Maybe because we are in the fire nation Katara" I jumped as I heard Zuko answer me. I thought he had been meditating, but how could he with all the mumbling and groaning that have been coming from my side of the beach. I couldn't help it with this terribly heat that I would trade any day for the barren Iceland that is the South Pole. At least it was cool. I had to find some way to cool down, but how?HOW???? "Katara" I turned to look at Zuko and he looked calm and peaceful and I truly envied his ability to ignore this scorcher of a day.

"Yes what is it" my annoyance clearly showing.

" If you want to take your mind off the heat I have something we could do" There was complete silence. Something we could…..

"Oh eeeeww Zuko uck I didn't know you were such a perv oh really spirits no how could you…."

"SPAR I MEANT WE COULD SPAR!!!!" His face turning a deep shade of red. Oh so that is what he meant. I felt relief and a blush spread to my face and I nodded my head in agreement. He stood up and began to breathe through his nose as I gathered the water around me.

"I hope you're ready for this" We ran towards each other and he shot a fire blast at my feet , but I quickly jumped and sent a water whip his way. He dodged skillfully and sent a similar sort of fire whip my way. I took the water from the ocean and created a bubble of it around him. "There will be no stealing my moves " I released him as he said,

"If this were a real fight you wouldn't be worried about me stealing your moves" He moved closer to me. "Instead you should worry about….." His face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath against my own. "how wide open you are" He pushed me down and aimed a fire blast at my neck. "I win" The smirk on his face annoyed me to no end so I did the only thing I could do and kicked him in his manhood. He fell to the ground instantly rolling in agony screaming, "Why?" continuously. The smirk on his face disappeared and reappeared on my own face. I froze his feet and hands to the ground and aimed a water whip at him.

"This fight is over"

"Ok I give I give just please let me go"

"And why should I do that " I said as I inched closer to him. He started to squirm and I inched closer and closer until my lips were practically nanometers away from his. He moved his head up and connected his lips with mine. His lips felt so soft and I was so distracted by this that the heat was in the back of my mind. I wanted to kiss him more but then he broke the kiss.

"Fuck…" was all he said. I was a little disappointed since he was the one who technically started the kiss even if I encouraged it.

"What's wrong"

"Katara I really want to kiss actually you don't know how badly I want to kiss you and do other things"

"Zuko keep your pervy thoughts to yourself and tell me why you stopped" annoyance very clear on my face.

"Because you just kicked me in the nuts and I am in a whole lot of pain right now" Oops I had forgotten. I slid off of him and melted the water off of him.

"Sorry" I said sincerely.

"No ow it's ow ok" he said as he tried to stand up. I headed back to the other side of the beach happy about how the spar had really helped me forget about the heat. I smile plastered on my face as I skipped down the beach but not before hearing Zuko say, "Stupid waterbender now I am hot"

**Lilchibchib: Ok so I am terrible at writing fight scenes, but this turned out ok so I hope you liked it redpandaj. It is thanks to all of you that I am able to access my computer for a limited time so keep challenging and reviewing and I can write more. BECOME MY REVIEW SLAVES!! I mean pwease review *in a cute little girl voice***


	7. Forever Together

**Lilchibchib: ok so I haven't answered some request in a little while because this one has been taking me a while. SO IT IS UR LUCKY DAY OddlesofNoddles because I am making this a short story in the drabble series. So I will continue with more of this story as the series goes in. Ahahah I beat my parents so I am fulfilling a request while still writing a story LOOPHOLES. But really I couldn't fit your request in just one story so I am making it longer. HOORAY! Enter Zutara Street!**

**I DO NOT OWN ATLA…..MY TIME WILL COME**

I woke up with my head pounding. I could feel the cold seeping through my clothes into my skin. The rough texture bruised my body I was only soothed by the rising of my own temperature thanks to my firebending. My head was stinging and felt as if I had deliberately smashed it into a wall or something hard. I sat up but it was too fast and my head began to pound more. I tried to stand up and take in my surroundings but suddenly felt something heavy on top of my legs. I looked down to see a human body preventing me from moving around. How did I not notice them before. I rolled them onto the ground but they stayed in their state of unconsciousness.

"Hey hey um wake up" I shook them gently as not to startle them, but they did not move. Were they dead? I jumped back in fear of being in close contact with a corpse but then saw the rise and fall of their chest. Obvious signs of breathing. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. So now was only a matter of how to wake them up. Suddenly I had an idea and I heated up the ground beneath them to an outrageous temperature and the jumped into the air in surprise.

"Oww hot hot hot" I couldn't help but chuckle until I realized who that voice belonged to."Katara?"

"Z-Zuko? What's your problem? I'm trying to sleep and wait where are we? Is this your doing because I want to be returned now!"

"Katara please calm down," Agni was she always like this. She just jumped to the conclusion that I was involved with this when clearly I have no idea what is going on either. I looked at her and noticed that she had continued rambling on and thought I was listening.

"..Zuko I just need you to tell me WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Like I would….." I was suddenly interrupted by a booming voice that seemed to surround the area.

"_Hello my dear hostages how goes it" _Who the hell was that and did they say hostages?

"What the hell do you want" They sound so delighted to see us while we are angry and confused. My pissed off level was reaching an all time high. Hostages! What kind of BS is that.

"_Zuko don't be so anxious and listen to what I have to say. Your girlfriend over there knows the drill"_ Anxious! They don't know what the heck they are talking about. They should thank Agni that I haven't burned this whole place down just to find them. The Firelord should not be treated this way and wait did they say girlfriend?

"She's not my girl.."I was once again interrupted as Katara dragged me down and shushed me. I just stared and sat there like a stick.

"_Thank you Katara. At least someone has some manners" _What we would we need manners for we are hostages. We should be able to talk as much as we want seeing as we are forced to be here. Besides who are they to say I don't have any manners . FIRE LORD ZUKO. ROYALTY. This person has some serious nerve. If I could just….I suddenly felt a punch on the arm and turned to see Katara giving me a death glare. This pushed me to keep my killer thoughts quiet…… for the time being. "_Now I have brought you two here for a specific reason,but I am not going to tell you that reason…yet. I have a simple task for you..Survive. That should be simple for a master waterbender and firebender right?Well maybe for a master waterbender not really sure on you Zuko" I_ clenched my teeth hard to avoid me killing something. _"Well that is all for now" _Then their voice was gone with the wind. I didn't even know who they were but I didn't like them. Not at all. Wait. They said that we had to survive, but surviving on an island or at least I assumed it was an island was not hard. I looked over to Katara and she did not seem phased. Please this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Zuko" Katara said snapping me out of my thoughts."We need to figure out how to get out of here"

"Like that will be hard"

"Yes it probably will be. There might be traps and if they were dumb enough to put us on an island then they were smart enough to put us far out into sea so that I can't bend us somewhere else"

"How do you know it's an island?"

"I'm a waterbender I think I'm going to know when I am surrounded by water"

"Ok Ok. I wonder what they want from us."

"I don't know but we have to finish the first task for now which is to survive"

" Well then we have to start moving."We needed to find shelter because we were probably going to be here for a while. Some place to think and that was not in the open. There was no way I was staying in an open place while this creeper was probably watching us. If I could find them and wring their neck then this silly game would be over. Yes that would be perfect.

"Zuko killing them will do us no good"

"How did you know I was thinking that"

"Because I'm perceptive and it's written all over your face. Anyway we need to figure out…" She was interrupted as we heard a snarling coming from the bushes. We prepared ourselves as a huge beast that I had never seen in my life came out. It bared it's teeth and the green mulch like skin it had was revolting. I would throw up if not for the fear of movement holding me back. I looked over to Katara and saw her doing waterbending duh firebending. I tried to shoot a flame at the beast but nothing came. I repeated the motion but the same results came about. What happened to my firebending. The beast didn't seem to like the weird motions we were doing and growled. I grabbed Katara's hand and ran the opposite way as fast as I could. Without bending or my swords we didn't stand a chance. I held on as tight as I could to her small arm. I could hear the creatures insane screams getting farther into the distance so I slowed to a walk. Eventually we stopped to catch our breath. "What was that?" I had no real answer to that question because there was no creature like it. It was hideous and disturbing and I just wanted to get away from it. I guess this good put a small dent in our plans to survive but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. The beast seemed to have gone because I didn't hear anyone following us, but when would it come back. We continued walking until we saw a cave. The perfect area to sleep and make camp for the night. I looked off into the distance and realized that the sun was coming down and we had been walking all day. I trudged along into the cave and plopped down while Katara did the same. We sat in silence and I knew that she was thinking of what to do next so I said what we were both thinking.

"We can't bend"

"I know"

"This island or person has done something to us. I don't like the feeling of being able to protect myself" What had been strange was that earlier I could warm myself up and the ground so I must be able to do small things with fire but that was it. I wonder if Katara could even do anything at all.

"Yeah I am so used to my bending but we will have to learn to live without for a little bit" Her voice sounded bitter and….tired. I looked er over and noticed how tired and ragged she really looked. I felt bad because I had been dragging her around and she didn't complain once. I should have paced us to her speed or found a place by myself while she rested, or something.."Zuko I am tired but it is no big deal we will get some sleep and I will be all better" she looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"You did it do you keep knowing what I am thinking" For the first time today I heard her laugh. I was a whole lot better than her getting mad, and was kinda nice.

"Zuko you are not that hard to read. Your thoughts are practically written all over your face" I answered with a scowl and she only continued to laugh harder. It almost felt as if it was normal to be on this island defenseless. It was better than worrying. I couldn't help but change that scowl into a small smile. I saw her lay down and knew that it was time to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was and before I knew it sleep over took me.

I woke with a start as I saw Katara next to me. I looked up at the sky and saw the thick blanket of night was still there. She must have been gradually inching towards me and my warmth. I didn't want her to freeze to death so I put my arm around her and gave her as much heat as possible. I saw her settle down and with a smile on her face. See why couldn't she be like this all the time. Her death glare was not as comforting as the look on her face now. How can someone so peaceful looking be so emotional all the time. Wait this was Katara of course she would be emotional about everything. Speaking of which I hope she doesn't notice what she is doing because this would embarrass both her and me in the morning. Besides I want this calming mood to last forever.

**Lilchibchib: Like I said at the top this is not the end of this story so look out for the continuation of this. Also guys come on review and if you give me more requests and such then this will continue at least until I'm ungrounded. BUT PLEASE I BEG OF U REVIEW they brighten up my day. I mean how would you feel if you worked hard on something and no one responded or said anything. REVIEW NOW…..please**


	8. Forever Together Part II

**Lilchibchib: The second part of Forever Together has arrived. Praise me my review slaves. PRAISE ME. Haha Jk. Well I am in a good mood because today is my LAST DAY OF CHEMISTRY. HOORAY. So I decided to honor you with a continuation of this mini story. Yes. Bow to me. Haha. Sorry I am getting ahead of myself. Anyway enjoy and enter Secret Underwater City of Zutaralantis .**

I awoke the morning as peaceful as possible. Well as peaceful as it could be with Katara kicking me continuously.

"Ok I'm up I'm up. Agni Katara could you be any gentler?" I looked up to see her face distorted into a frown, which meant that she was mad at me. Again."What did I do now?"

"How can you even ask that when you cuddled up next me in the middle of the night. I have nothing against cuddling but could you have at least…" Ack she just kept babbling on. What happened to the peaceful girl I saw last night. The one with a content smile on her face who could never get mad at me. If I could just go back in time to her it would be.. "Are you even listening to me" Without even thinking I answered her.

"Yes Katara, of course Katara" She seemed to be satisfied with my answer because she kept talking. Her mouth was an endless hole of words. Words that spilled out of her mouth without a way to end. Talking and talking and Ugh this had to stop. "Katara I am sorry to interrupt but how do you propose we deal with the problem of this island" She stopped and finally noticed that she had been babbling. She took some time and had a concentrated look on her face. Suddenly the earth began to shake and a roar could be heard in the distance. The beast was coming and we were still open targets. "We have to go NOW" I grabbed Katara's hand and ran. It was the only thing I could think of to do. This silly game of Cat and mouse was our only way to live. We kept running but I couldn't tell if we had made progress from running away from the beast or if we had gotten closer. It's pleas to allow us to feed it could be heard from all sides. It was difficult to track what was where. The only thing I could focus on was keeping me and Katara out of harm's way, which she also seemed to agree on. We kept running until we were on a beach. We stopped and fell to the ground out of breath, hoping that we didn't run in vain, but alas the spirits did not allow us this pleasure. The beast jumped out and seemed even more hideous than last time. Its black pools of eyes stared at us as if we were nothing more than a piece of meat. Which in fact we were without our bending. On this beach we were wide open for attack and there was nothing we could do. I threw I fist hoping that fire would come out but it only barely heated up the air around us. At least I could make the animal, if that is what you could call it, uncomfortable. Katara had the same idea but had the same results as I. This was not good. So once again following on instinct I ran towards the beast and attacked with whatever I could find. Rocks, shells, sand, ANYTHING. Katara ran too hoping to help but the beast was not phased from our attacks. It reared its head hoping to scare us off but we continued fighting for our lives and all we did was make it angrier. It turned its attention to Katara and tried to grab her with its mouth. Probably hoping that she was weaker and could be eaten first. It got closer to her and she continued to fight with the basic elements that were around her. I panicked and pushed her and the beast chose that time to try to grab her. Too bad it failed and grabbed me instead. The pressure of it's teeth pressed onto my body and felt odd and uncomfortable. I tried to wriggle out of the hold but only seemed to push myself deeper into the mouth. I saw Katara watch in horror and then I felt my heart deteriorate as I saw her run away. Run away from the beast, her problems, and from me. It stung really bad emotionally and physically although that might have just been the beast trying to eat me. Suddenly she came back holding as big a rock as she could carry and aimed it at the beast. It hit smack in the face and it dropped me and ran off. My body felt weak from all the wrangling but it was better than the feeling that Katara had abandoned me. I looked up into her blue pools of eyes as she knelt to check out if I had any wounds."Katara I am fine, I'm just a little bruised" She poked me in the side and I let out a yelp.

"You belittle me Zuko. Now let me look to see if you really are ok. Lay down" I obeyed because I did not want her to scold me like this morning. She poked and prodded me and before I knew it she was climbing over me checking everywhere. Then I felt her whole body slam on top of mine and I let out yelp. I hoped that was an accident because no one should have to feel this soreness on purpose."Sorry sorry I tripped. Are you ok?" All I could do was nod because I was afraid that if I opened my mouth something mean would come out. Soon she was on top over me checking my chest. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed because the position we were in was not the best one. Suddenly her blue orbs were staring back at me. She was fully over me and I did not know how to react. Unexpectedly she began to smile. "Well Zuko it seems that you were right. You are fine although you will feel a little sore for a while." Her face was inches away from mine and I had a chance to admire her smile. She was really beautiful when she was nice. She had gradually been getting closer and it seemed as though as kiss was about to take place and I was happy to oblige. Suddenly her face turned a beet red and she jumped off me. I couldn't help the disappointment I felt. "Yea so you can..um get up..um…now…cuz..you…are ..u yeah fine" She turned away and started playing with her hair in an attempt to distract herself. Soon she was back to normal and turned to look at me with an angry expression on her face. I wondered what I did now but it seemed that everything I did made her angry. Before I knew it she was babbling about how I had shouldn't have pushed her and that she could have handled it herself and blah blah blah. She had completely ruined what I hope had been about to a kiss. Or maybe I had just been imagining a kiss because I wanted one. I looked over to the babbling waterbender or water_less_bender and saw her angry and disapproving expression. I did not think I would want a kiss from her and I'm even surprised that I was ready to kiss her in the first place if she had wanted to kiss me. I shouldn't even have anything close to that kind of feeling for Katara. Maybe I hit my head and suddenly felt some kind of emotion for her. I was probably just excited to have some kind of emotion other than anger and the shown towards me. Well whatever it was, I was sure of one thing. Girls were complicated and weird.

**Lilchibchib: Yes girls are indeed complicated and weird but we are also fun, loving and incredibly sexy. Well at least I am. Well my dear readers I hope you would do the honor and make my day even more with reviews because nothing ends chemistry better than a bunch of reviews.**


End file.
